Forgotten
by cZYanfRaNc
Summary: "I'm sorry! Lucy…" Natsu said "I'll try to remember everything because I know that deep inside me I had loved you". Natsu, then, burst into tears, he feels like a part of him is missing. So,Culy hugged her parents so tight saying "I love you mom, dad…"


**Forgotten**

**(A/N: First of all, I just want to re-post my story because I forgot my password which means I can't open my account. Anyway, I just want to tell you guys that I'm not an emo, it's just that I'm more comfortable when I'm alone and I always felt an unconditional euphoria… So, I hope you guys will love/like my story … Please review, thanks!)**

I could vividly remember the day when Natsu come back from his mission, he was conscious, unable to stand…to talk... to see… to walk and what's more worst is that he was in a comma for a couple of months and then, one day, he woke up. I hugged him tight and kiss his cheeks softly. He was in a shock mode when I did it. But the thing that I can't forget the most is when he asked me who I am. I was so surprise. No, it can't be, he's not under amnesia, right?

Tears suddenly roll down on my cheeks, I tried to hold his hands so tight but he was too strong, He kept on removing my hands and told me to stay away from him that he doesn't know me at all.

**(I do not own this song entitled "Behind these hazel eyes", this song is sang by Kelly Clarkson, I just think that this song suits my story)**

"**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes"**

"My world will collide without you Natsu because ..." I can't tell him, all I can do during that time is to cry… cry out loud. I tried to convince him but he keeps on saying that he doesn't know me. Then, one day, as I enter his room, I saw him with Lisanna. They are so happy. I feel like my heart is going to pop out in anguish. I ran toward my apartment and did not go out for a week. I know that this will affect me but I hope my baby won't get my sick.

_**Few days later …**_

**(I do not own this son"g entitled "Behind these hazel eyes, this song is sang by Ms. Kelly Clarkson, I just think that this song suits my story)**

"**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**'Cause I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes"**

I decided to go far away from this village. I asked permission to master and I tell him that I'm a one-month pregnant. Master was shock. At first he doesn't want me to go but I tried to convince him. I told him that it is more painful if I see him every day here at Magnolia with a girl that makes him more comfortable, gives him the happiness he deserved, cares for him and loved him whole heartedly which supposed to be me but it was Lisanna, his longtime childhood friend who did it for me. And after an hour of talking, he send me off to the village, but before that I tell Master something that is very important "blahblahblah…" I whispered. Master was stun by my words, I ran towards the train station saying goodbye with my sweetest smile as if I got no problem at all.

_**9 Years Later …**_

**(I do not own this song entitled "Behind these Hazel Eyes" , this song is sang by Kelly Clarkson, I just think that this song suits my story)**

"**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes"**

"Magnolia … here I come." I thought,"9 years of euphoria with Culy" I suddenly smile to what I thought. I talked to Culy that she will just stay here at our apartment for I will just go visit my friends, my longtime friends and won't go out without me, without me coming back home.

Before I leave her, I assured that she'll be fine.

_**At the Bar…**_

**(I do not own this song entitled "Behind these Hazel eyes", this song is sang by Kelly Clarkson, I just think that this song suits my story)**

"**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes"**

**Lucy's POV**

Wow! I never thought that a lot of things change in Magnolia. This will gonna be so happy I guess. As I enter the bar, all eyes are mine. They were all staring at me like I'm stranger but hello this is me Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage and your longtime friend. I just sigh.

I went straight to my usual stool and ordered. When Mira serve my order…

"Hey! How are you? Longtime no see" then I give her a hug.

"L-Lucy, is that really you? I didn't recognize you." Mira asked then hugged me tight.

I just smile, but I feel a little bit aches. I can't breathe.

"Hey guys! Lucy's back" she shout happily.

They all come along to me and give a pecked of hugged. They all keep on asking:

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Long time no see!"

"How yahh doing?"

"Wow! You're still sexy and pretty hugh"

I burst into laugh when I heard the last sentence but when I answered their questions … A pink-hair girl with a cute dimples smile at me caught my attention and say "mommy!" Culy ran towards me. I asked her how did she manage find me. But she just smiles and points the pink-haired man at the door with a blond hair girl. I was shock. "Natsu …" I whisper. "Mommy, I'm sorry … I'm hungry so I look for you and besides theirs no food in the apartment… Mom, can you buy me a spi-" Culy said but I cut her off.

"Yes! Sweetie, I'll buy you" I said and I ask Mira to serve Culy a spicy foods.

They were all asking who she is. And when I'll answer, Culy answered them eagerly …

"I'm Culy Stan Heartfilia" ("Culy" comes from the name of Lucy and "Stan" comes from the name of Natsu) Culy said while eating…I sigh.

How can I leave you sweetie? Today's my last day. I'm too weak. I can't fight anymore. I spend 9 years with you, and this time, your daddy will spend the rest of his life with you. I just hope you'll gonna be happy without me.

"Who is your father?" asked Gray-sama to Culy. Culy just sigh… and stop eating her food. She look at me innocently, she know that I can't resist her pretty puppy eyes like.

"Don't worry CuIy, sweetie, you'll meet him soon or later." I tried to convince her. "I want you guys to listen! Just lend me your ears…" I shout and everybody's eyes and ears are mine. Natsu come to me, Lisanna hold his hand. But Natsu insisted. He came towards me and said "I'm so sorry!" Then he go sit again beside the blond girl. If I'm not mistaken, the blond girl is their daughter. But I can't help it. They need to know the truth especially because…. I sigh.

"Culy, sweetie … your dad is …" I look to Culy's hazel eyes then I sigh.

"Lucy!" shout Lisanna

I look towards her and she's confused or something like she want to reveal the truth.

"No, please not now, let me tell the truth before I go, I can't breathe…" I thought.

"Mom? You alright?" asked Culy worriedly

"Yeah! I'm fine sweetie." I said then I gave her my sweetest smile ever.

"Natsu" Lisanna said, "you need to know the truth"

"I know" The only word that Natsu tell then he stand, walks toward Culy and hugged her tight.

They were all shock especially to Culy and the blond girl. Well, me too was so shock. But does Natsu know that Culy's his daughter?

"I'm so sorry Natsu, it's just that-"

"No worry." said Natsu in a soft voice "Its Laxus, right?"

"Yeah! How do you know" Lisanna said with a teary-eyed

"I heard Laxus and you talking about her…" Natsu said innocently

"I'm really sorry" Lisanna said sincerely "so, you remember Lucy now?"

"No." whispered Natsu

Ouch! He really don't remember me at all, Culy… dear

"Natsu" I whispered "C-culy's your …" I stuttered

"My daughter." Natsu continued "Yeah! I know because I always dream about you and her" Natsu said in a happy sad voice. "But I don't know why I'm with you, Can you t-" he said while looking at me but he was cut off when…

"I-I want you to take care of her Natsu because…"

"M-mommy!" shout Culy "No! Mommy don't-don't- … go _***I whisper the last word***_ I never thought that this diary _***shows the diary to everyone***_ is true, Mom, _***sob***_ I'm s-sorry _***sob***_ I read your diary and _***sob***_ pretend like I know _***sob***_ nothing, But Mom, why did ***sob*** you not tell me that ***sob*** you have a disease?" I smiled to her and gave her my keys, with that … everything went black … Natsu came along to Lucy and kiss her softly saying sincerely sorry! And Culy keeps on shouting Nooo! While bursting into tears.

All the guild members witnessed what had happened to Lucy, they were all shock, and can't get over to it. They were all bursting into tears including Master who is hiding behind the door "L-lucy, you really did what you had tell me 9 years ago.." Master whispered.

"I'm sorry! Lucy…" Natsu said "I'll try to remember everything because I know that deep inside me I had loved you".

Natsu, then, burst into tears, he feels like a part of him is missing.

Culy hugged her parents so tight saying "I love you mom, dad…"

** *END***

**( so, how's it? anyway, thanks for reading : ) )**


End file.
